


Fifteen Feet of Pure White Snow

by bookwormally



Category: Kingdom Hearts
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Post-Canon, Post-Kingdom Hearts III
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-04
Updated: 2020-01-04
Packaged: 2021-02-27 10:34:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,139
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22115722
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bookwormally/pseuds/bookwormally
Summary: Sora and Riku go on a mini-snowy adventure!
Relationships: Riku/Sora (Kingdom Hearts)
Comments: 5
Kudos: 33
Collections: Kingdom Hearts Holiday Gift Exchange





	Fifteen Feet of Pure White Snow

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Taua](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Taua/gifts).



> Axel Voice: four billion tons of white bullshit
> 
> God, I wish it would snow here. Happy Holidays!

It started with a simple question.

Sora had been humming to himself and scrolling through his gummiphone when he looked up at Riku with a frown and asked, “Hey, your clothes are magic, right?”

“They’re the same as yours, so yes.” Riku, busy mixing a few synthesis ingredients together, only gave Sora a quick glance before going back to work. He really didn’t want this one to explode all over him.

“Good.” Sora had gone back to his phone, typing away, and Riku had thought nothing of it. He blames his problems with synthesis. Normally, he knows better to watch out for  _ that _ particular Sora tone.

But no, he was oblivious as Sora dragged him to the gummi ship, insisting they had an errand to run before everyone got together for the “We Survived the Year and Also That Keyblade War Nonsense” party. It made sense! Sora put off errands all the time. Whatever he needed, Riku would expedite the process and they could be back in time to not get made fun of by all their friends for sneaking off and doing…whatever terrible things Kairi could imagine and have no shame saying out loud.

It’s only once they’re cruising through space, passing one, two, three worlds by Riku’s count, that he thinks to actually ask where they’re going. “Sora, what’s the errand?”

Sora turns and grins at him from the driver’s chair, navigating around an asteroid entirely blind. (The thought of Sora behind the wheel of an actual car is incredibly unnerving.) “I was wondering when you’d ask me. We’re going to see something  _ cool. _ ”

“Cool,” Riku repeats. “What kind of cool? It better not be ‘I should have brought hi-potions’ kind of cool.”

“Psh, no. We have the party soon!” Sora turns back to the open universe in front of them and makes the engines roar. They race forward, pressing Riku back into his seat. “We’re almost there! You’re going to love it.”

That he loves going anywhere with Sora, when they’re not being chased by monsters, is not something Riku feels the need to verbalize.(And maybe he even likes running through mobs of monsters with Sora and Kairi at his sides.) Riku sighs and leans on the arm of his chair. Sora seems intent on surprising him, so he closes his eyes and waits for the feeling of an atmosphere to wrap around the gummi ship.

He hears the brakes kick in, the landing gear descend, and then there’s a strange swishing sound as they land. Riku opens his eyes, but all he can see outside is white. It’s bright,  _ painfully _ so, and he looks away, eyes watering. “Did you fly us into a star?”

Sora laughs and bounds out of his seat. He grabs Riku’s hands and tugs him up to standing. “Stars are hot. I promised you somewhere cool.” He waggles his eyebrows and Riku groans at him. 

“You were being literal.”

“Yep! Come on!” Sora tugs him to the door and then looks down at himself. “Okay, last time I was freezing and Donald was  _ no help at all. _ But, I asked the faeries and they actually told me what to do.” Sora lifts a hand and whispers into it. A little glowing ball of light appears and he presses it to his jacket and then to Riku’s.

Both of their clothes start glowing and Riku resists the urge to itch. The fabric extends into a new shape and it  _ always _ itches a bit as it moves down his arms. When the glow fades, both of them are in long, fur-lined pants and coats. Sora’s hood has even turned into a furry hat. Riku smirks and pushes it further down, pushing Sora’s hair into his eyes. “You look like a bear.”

Sora slaps at him and shoves the hat back up. “You’ll thank me later!” He hits the door open and Riku quickly shields his eyes from the white glare. Sora, seemingly unbothered, leaps forward into the void. Just barely swallowing a squawk at seeing Sora vanish, Riku stumbles after him.

Stepping off the gummi ship, his legs are swallowed by the whiteness. It’s really, really  _ cold _ even with the extra clothes and he shivers. Shielding his eyes with his hand, he squints around. Dark shapes sticking up from the white take shape as evergreen trees and the occasional stone. As he looks further out, the sense of the ground being covered in snow takes root. He looks down again and brushes his finger over the top of the snow. “Oh.”

“Told you,” Sora says, appearing from the snow around them. “ _ Cool. _ ”

Riku nods, scoops up a handful of snow, and throws it in Sora’s face. “Very cool.”

“Jerk!” Sora lunges at him and they both end up in the snow. Shoving at each other, handfuls of snow smack against their coats and their faces until both of them are soaked from it. Sora even tried to get some down the back of Riku’s neck, but that was not happening. He cast  _ blizzara _ sending all the snow right at Sora until he was half-buried. Which meant more retaliation as Sora did the same. They successfully wreck the drifts around them, leaving the clearing looking like it’s been ravaged by strange and powerful winds.

In the end, Sora manages to bowl them both over so they’re lying on the snowy ground gasping for breath. Riku shivers and pushes Sora off of him so his lungs have more space to work with. Sora just flops on his back and groans. He’s lost his hat somewhere and his cheeks and nose are a bright pink from the cold and the exertion. He smiles at Riku, eyes as bright as the cold mountain sky above them. Riku smiles back tiredly and brushes some of the snow from his arms. “I’m going to sleep through the party now.”

“No way. Did you see all the food people were making?” Sora sits up, shaking the snow off, and then motions for Riku to do the same. “And we’re not done yet, I have something  _ really cool _ to show you.”

“If you shove me down an ice cliff, I’m breaking up with you.” Riku holds a hand out and Sora helps him back up to his feet. It presses their chests together and Sora leans up to kiss his cheek. It always, always makes Riku flush, the red obvious on his much paler skin.

Sora grins at him. “No you wouldn’t. Not if I had a sled.” He turns away, their fingers caught together again. “Now, come on! We’ve got to reach the top of the trail. Way easier than climbing from the bottom of the mountain…” He trails off in a mutter and Riku knows he’s smiling stupidly, fondly at the back of Sora’s head.

He bends down as they pass a dark spot in the snow. He scoops Sora’s hat up and shoves the wet thing back on his head. “Don’t forget this.”

“Eugh, Riku, it’s soaked!”

“Your fault.”

That gets him a tongue stuck out, but Riku just grins back. Sora rolls his eyes and then leads the way to a trail cut between the trees. It winds its way up the mountain, making Riku’s legs burn with the exertion under all the extra clothes. But the view can’t be beat. The mountainside spreads out below them and far, far below, they can see the sea. Riku pauses to catch his breath, gazing out across the world.

“Hey, Sora.”

“Hm?” Sora adjusts his hat in the corner of Riku’s vision.

“Do you remember the last time we were together on a mountain?”

Sora elbows him. “Uh,  _ yeah _ . You were being all sneaky and suspicious and totally picked a fight with me for no reason!”

Riku shoves his hands into his warm coat pockets. “I thought it’d be a good distraction when you were right behind me. There’s no way you would have let me leave.”

“Like I wouldn’t know your fighting style or what Soul Eater looked like.” Sora rolls his eyes. “You were being so dumb. Thank goodness Kairi got it through your thick head that we’re your friends.” A hand tugs at Riku’s arm until his hand slides out. Sora takes it and squeezes. His smile is almost as bright as the snow. “What about it?”

“Nothing really. I thought the view was nice...what little I saw between working and kicking your butt.” Riku grins and catches Sora’s elbow before it can impact again. He twists Sora around until he’s got his arms wrapped around Sora’s smaller chest. He leans down a bit. “Problem?”

Sora pouts at him. “Yeah, you’re a  _ butt _ .”

Riku gasps. “I’ll tell Goofy you said that.”

“Aw, come on, not Goofy! He’s actually disappointed in me!” Sora smacks at Riku’s hands. “Stop messing with me. We’re not to the best part of this place yet!”

“Something super cool awaits,” Riku drawls and lets go of Sora. “Lead the way, keyblade master.” Sora makes a face, retakes Riku’s hand, and they resume their climb.

The light gets brighter because the sun here is trying to give Riku eye damage, but it’s not too much longer before Sora is pulling him through several thin spires of rock with snow built up on one side. “Almost there! This is the best way to get close because you can’t see until we’re right there…”

Riku squeezes Sora’s fingers. “I’m ready to be wowed...but we’re still breaking up if you shove me off the mountainside.”

“You have no sense of adventure.” Sora sticks his tongue out and then they’re rounding the last bit of cliff.

Shading his eyes again, Riku can see the sunlight flashing off of something and then they top the rise. His mouth falls open as he takes in the crystal castle in front of them, glittering in the sun with a dozen spires that stab into the sky. It’s a deep blue and clear in many places and it just looks like pure magic. 

Sora tugs him closer and Riku carefully reaches out and touches the railing of the stairs. It’s bitter cold through his gloves and he rubs some of the snow off. “Is this...ice?”

“Yep! Elsa made it. Isn’t it amazing?” Sora jumps up a couple of the stairs and then turns around to give him a cheeky little bow. “She’s not home right now, but I thought you’d love it. We don’t ever see anything like this at home and you were busy trying to save Aqua…” Sora rubs his cheek. “So?”

“It’s  _ very _ cool.” Riku grins at him. “Too bad we can’t go inside.”

Sora’s nose wrinkles. “Sorry, I could get us in, Elsa doesn’t mind, but it’s a total maze in there. I always get lost.” He jumps back down the stairs to land in the snow beside Riku. “Oh, hold on! I almost forgot.”

Riku rubs the banister again, staring up at the castle. He heard about Elsa, of course he’s heard about all of Sora’s friends, but seeing this is...incredible. Someone made this, made something so huge and beautiful, and he’s lucky enough to get to see it.

“Riku!” Sora tugs at his arm, gummiphone in his other hand. “Come on, let’s take a picture together. It’ll look great with the castle behind us.”

_ It’ll be a good match for Sora’s eyes. _ Riku’s cheeks are pink still from all the climbing and wrestling in the snow, but they feel just a bit hotter after that thought. He turns and wraps an arm around Sora’s shoulders, leaning in so they can both be seen clearly. Sora grins and snaps  _ several _ pictures, because he can’t help himself, pulling different expressions in each one. Riku finally stops him by flipping the camera off and making Sora squawk.

“You’re the worst,” Sora mutters and shoves the phone away. He sighs and looks out over the view from the mountain top. “Sometimes, all of this seems like the craziest dream, but I figure it’s a dream worth sharing.”

Riku takes his hands and squeezes them. “You’re a sap.” He pulls Sora closer before he can complain and kisses him. Sora leans into him, always warm like Riku gets to hold the sun between his hands. Their noses brush, cold with the weather, and they both laugh. Riku bumps their foreheads together. “Thanks for sharing, Sora.”

Sora smiles at him, cheeks pink and eyes bright. “Anytime, Riku.” 

They kiss again, standing in front of a castle made of ice. It’s fairy tale perfect and maybe Sora’s right, maybe this is all a strange dream. Still, Riku wouldn’t change it.

Especially not the part where he trips Sora face first into a snow drift. The snowballs of revenge, magicked to chase him, are completely worth it.


End file.
